Go with the Flow
by Takethestairs
Summary: An unexpected trip to a friend of the family's house. Will it be just another family visit or could it be something more? Pillar Pair. In Progress. Please Read and Review. Flames are accepted. First Multi-Chapter Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: This is going to be Multi-Chapter and the rating is for later chapters. The pairing has yet to be decided, so if there are any suggestions please don't hesitate to let me know. The Summary is really bad I know, I still need to work on those. Looking for challenges, requests for fics are: Open.

Go with the Flow

"Ughhh", Ryoma groaned as he was suddenly awaken by his overly annoying, loudly buzzing alarm clock. He smashed the snooze button and rolled over to attempt to get at least ten more minutes of sleep. Keyword: attempt before his stupid father barged in unexpectedly.

"GOOD SUNDAY MORNING SEISHOUNEN!", Nanjiroh yelled waltzing into his son's bedroom.

"Baka Oyaji!", Ryoma growled at his father.

"I'm trying to sleep!", he snapped pulling his pillow over his head.

"Not anymore!", his father said as he ripped the blankets off Ryoma, and pushed him out of his extremely warm and comfortable bed. Ryoma glared up at his father and pushed himself up off the ground, so that he could stalk into his bathroom.

"Be ready in an hour we're going somewhere Ryo-chan!", his father called walking out of his son's bedroom.

"Baka! Don't call me that!", Ryoma yelled out turning on the shower.

Ryoma walked down the stairs refreshed after a good twenty minute shower. He sat down at the table and waited for his food to be served.

"Here you go Ryoma", Nanako said as she placed a Western-Style breakfast in front of him. Ryoma grumbled he hated Western-Style food for breakfast how many times had he told his family that? Despite of that, he slowly began to devour that food on the plate in front of him.

"Chop Chop, Hurry up, We'll be late" Nanjiroh rushed his son clapping his hands twice and gesturing to his wrist to emphasize his point. Ryoma shoveled in his last pieces of food and took his dishes over to the sink.

"Where are we going anyways?" Ryoma asked his father as they walked at of their home towards the car.

"You'll see" his father replied to him with a grin spread across his face as he backed out and headed off to their destination. Ryoma sighed after five minutes as he started to get bored, and rested his head against the cool glass window. In a few moments he was fast asleep trapped in dreamland. Nanjiroh spared a glance at his son and smiled, he was going to be in for it when Ryoma woke up and realized where they were going.

A/N: Don't forget to suggest for pairing. Read and Review. Reviews are fuel for the author's soul. :) Flames are accepted. Don't hesitate to email if you have any comments or questions.

"Let's pretend we don't exist

Let's pretend were in Antarctica"

Of Montreal


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Prince of Tennis.

A/N: Pairing Revealed! Please Read and Review. Comments and Questions will be accepted via Email. Please vote for the pairing on my next fic (Poll is on my User Page)

Nanjiroh smiled sheepishly as the car came to a halt. The jolt woke Ryoma, who immediately sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked out the window not recognizing the scene that was placed before his golden eyes.

"Where are we?" Ryoma asked looking to his father for an answer.

"We're at my old friend's house, I haven't seen him in a while and we wanted to catch up." He told Ryoma.

"So…Why am I here?" Ryoma wondered.

"You're here because it just so happens that my friend has a son around your age, and since I know how _magnificently social_ you are able to be (note the sarcasm) I set you up for a play date." Nanjiroh explained, his eyes glistening, as Ryoma's usual smirk began to slowly mold into a frown. He stared at his father, who stepped out of the car, while he remained comfortably seated, his folded over his chest.

"Hora, come on Seishounen. Don't be rude your guests are waiting!" The older man yelled through the rolled-up car window at Ryoma.

"Yadda." Ryoma replied shaking his head.

"What?! Come on Ryoma this is important to me", he stated to his son. Ryoma sighed unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car parked in a mid-sized house's driveway.

"Thanks Brat", he said patting Ryoma on his head.

"Let's just get this over with." He said swatting at his father's hand. They continued up a path, walking side-by-side to the front door. They both stepped before it and Nanjiroh knocked on it three times. After a moment the door opened slowly to reveal (drum roll please.) Ryoma's Middle School Captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ryoma let a small confused statement slip from his mouth as if his breath had been suddenly stolen from his lungs.

"Buchou?"

A/N: I'm sorry if you all didn't get the pairing you wanted, which is what I have the vote for. So if you want to see your pairing in a future vote or email me at Review. Flames are accepted. Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated. I promise the next Chapter will be up soon. Love from Sarah. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own any of the characters within the series.

A/M: Sorry the chapter is so late. I do know that the others were uploaded within a two day span of each other. School has just been kind of stressful (lots of tests). But it is up here now so no worries and I promise to update soon.

Ryoma remained staring at his former captain slightly slack-jawed

Ryoma remained staring at his former captain slightly slack-jawed. It had been two full school years since he had last laid eyes upon him. He looked at his captain up-and-down thoroughly examining him. Not much had changed about the appearance of the well- respected teen; besides the slightly larger muscles and a few inches (in height, you pervs!). 

"It's been a while Echizen." Tezuka said taken back a bit by this surprise visit. Ryoma slightly smirked, and nodded in reply.

Same as ever, Tezuka thought, the surves of his lips lifting upwards ever-so-slightly. Ryoma has changed, his mind wondered. 

Tezuka's eyes ran over Ryoma's body taking it in inch-by-inch. The boy was just about as stunning as ever. He had grown quite a few inches, but not tall enough to tower any of his former regulars. His hair had grown a bit, and was cut so that he now possessed long side bangs. Also, his muscles had gotten a little bit bigger shown in his slender legs and arms, not enough to disturb his body's lithe and effeminate frame though. But the thing that remained absolute about Ryoma, which Tezuka doubted would ever change, was the fire and determination held in his golden cat-like eyes. The same fire they had held the first time he had played a match against him.

"Neh Buchou are you gonna leave your 'guests' waiting or are you gonna let us in?" Ryoma asked a bit sarcastically, suddenly capturing Tezuka's undivided attention.

"Gomen", he replied opening the wider and stepping to the side in order for his guests to fit through. Ryoma walked in first, his father trailing instantly behind him. They were led to a sitting area like a family room and were sat down while Tezuka informed his father that his guests had arrived.

"Oi Seishounen, I assume it's safe to say that you have a humongous crush on your former Captain, Neh?" Nanjiroh said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows and elbowing his son.

"Baka Oyaji", Ryoma muttered under his breath as he waited patiently for Tezuka to come inform them of the recent happenings.

A/N: Please Read and Review. flames are accepted and if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes please dont hesitate to tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the ever-wondeful and amazing series, The Prince of Tennis. (Don't remind me)

A/N: As a promised, here is the next chapter of Go with the Flow. Alright you get a teeny bit of action at the end of the chapter which I do believe I am going to continue, but you never know. This the longest chapter yet reeling at a whopping 560 something words. Hooray! (Which also means its my longest work yet. That I haven't lost interest in.) Please do Review my darlings. I promise another chapter soon! :)

Ryoma sat fidgeting in his chair. It had finally sunk in: he was seated in the house of Tezuka Kunimitsu, his former middle captain, the man he had trained day-and-night for to defeat.

Nanjiroh (who seemed quite observative today) soon took notice and he smiled at his son's antics.He knew of his son's sexual preference, and he also happened to know that he held some _feelings_ for his former captain.

'Speak of the devil', Nanjiroh thought to himself as the said captain stepped into the room.

"My father will be with you shortly Echizen-san, he apologizes for the delay, you caught his during a business call." Tezuka stated relaying the message from his father. Nanjiroh nodded to the boy, acknowledging that he understood the implied command.

"Mmmhh…" A quiet moan was heard across the room. The source of the noise was a deeply slumbering Ryoma, who had fallen asleep sometime while waiting for Tezuka to return.

Nanjiroh once again smirked at the bratty boy's actions, but for two different reasons. One was the peaceful persona that he gave off while asleep; and two was the hypotheses of the outcomes of this situation that reeled in the perverted man's head. Tezuka also smiled, because of the innocent and vulnerable aura that Ryoma achieved with a genuine grin instead of his trademark smirk spread across the happily dreaming face.

"Gomen Zuka-chan", Nanjiroh apologized already dubbing a nickname for Tezuka, "I woke had to wake him up early this morning."

"No need to apologize, Echizen-san, I understand how he can be", Tezuka said recalling the many times Ryoma fell asleep during practice.

"Though I don't think he will be very comfortable here. Do you mind if I move him somewhere more fitting?" he asked the boy's father after a short pause.

"Be my guest", Nanjiroh replied grinning and extending his arm to emphasize the statement, knowing full well what this could lead to when dealing with Ryoma.

Tezuka moved over to the chair Ryoma was resting on and crefully picked the boy up carrying him bridal-style. He nodded at Nanjiroh before leaving the room and making his way upstairs to his bedroom with the all-star tennis player.

Tezuka pushed the door open with his weight making sure not to loose his balance; he then proceeded into entering the room with the catty boy still held in his arms. He made his way over to the full-size bed and gently placed Ryoma atop it, fixing his head so it rested on a pillow.

Ryoma's captain took a blanket and spread it on top of his body, his reasoning being the boy looked like he became chilled easily.

"Mmhhh. Warm." Ryoma mumbled softly as he shifted his weight on his left side, so that he was he was currently facing Tezuka. It was at that moment: Tezuka realized how adorable the younger teen was, and before he knew what he was doing he was placing a gentle kiss onto Ryoma's forehead. Ryoma's eyes fluttered to a half-open state.

"Buchou." he whispered the familiar word faintly before wrapping his arms around the taller teenager's neck lightly and pulling him down so that their lips connected.

A/N: Read and Review. Flames are accepted. I've already started on the next chapter, since I have almost finished my homework this weekend. My brother's birthday is tommorrow. (Not that you care.) I am also attempting to extend the range of my vocabulary for your sakes. Be happy. Oh and please do vote on my profile poll as it will be closing next week.

Much love, Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea or characters from Prince of Tennis. (The greatest manga/anime ever). XD

A/N: Ok I'm SO SORRY! Please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in two weeks, but I got a new computer and I had school stuff going on so... I know. I'm sorry. Btw, Poll on my profile is a Tie Breaker. Please Cast your votes seeing as you are deciding the pairing and I am leaving up to you guys. I'm counting on you. Posting another fic as apology.

Tezuka had let his guard, he was careless, and look what had happened because of it: his former teammate was _leeched _onto his body, their lips attached to one another's.

'But is it such a bad thing?' Tezuka thought.

'I mean how long have I been waiting for this opportunity to arise?' Despite Tezuka's better instincts that said: this was going to be long, hard journey; he began to respond to the kiss.

Ryoma was definitely wide awake now, if he hadn't been before, and he was starting to get impatient waiting for Tezuka to "up the stakes". Never-the-less he wasn't disappointed, and soon Tezuka was nibbling on Ryoma's bottom lip for permission. Ryoma granted his request, and Tezuka slid his tongue into his mouth exploring and guiding the younger through the kiss.

Ryoma was the first to pull away, completely and utterly breathless. Tezuka looked down at the boy whose cheeks were now tinted an alluring primrose, and who was inhaling air in selfish gulps.

Tezuka pushed himself off the boy (A/N: He had stumbled on him when Ryoma pulled him down for the kiss), favoring a seat on his bed, which Ryoma was currently occupying. Tezuka stared at nothing in particular as he regained his stoic composure and impassive façade.

"Neh, Buchou?" Ryoma said in order to gain the lost attention from his captain.

"Yes, Ryoma?" Tezuka questioned while Ryoma smirked at the use of his first name.

"Let's visit Taka's." He stated cryptically.

But because Tezuka knew the boy he immediately decoded his meaning. Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

'Well that was unexpected', the thought.

'Ryoma wanted to go to lunch with his old team? _Now_?' Ryoma soon caught that Tezuka understood what he was talking about.

"Buchou you can drive can't you? You'll have to invite everyone of course since I haven't seen them in what? Two years? I'm sure my dad will be fine here by himself…" Ryoma continued rambling, talking more to himself than Tezuka.

Tezuka inwardly smiled, 'a rambling Ryoma sure was a cute one.' Ryoma jumped out of the bed and headed over to the door.

"You coming Buchou?" He called, snapping Tezuka from his thoughts.

"Of course." He said nodding. He'd talk to Ryoma about what just had happened later. Tezuka stood up and walked over to the door, so that he could be where Ryoma was located, and stopped. Ryoma grabbed Tezuka's hand, ran down the stairs, and out the front door they had entered the house through. But not before bidding his madly chuckling father and quick farewell.

Ryoma dragged Tezuka to his car and waited for it to be unlocked. He practically flew in and fastened his seatbelt, as Tezuka did the same. Tezuka started the car and backed out of the concrete driveway ready for their destination.

Ryoma managed to snake his had into Tezuka's pocket and snatch his cell phone. Tezuka ignored the action as Ryoma forwarded text messages to all his old teammates.

'Wouldn't they be in for surprise.' Ryoma thought picturing their reactions as he walked into the restaurant with Tezuka none-the-less.

A/N: Please Read and Review! Flames are accepted. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. And again I'm really sorry! I promise the next chapter very soon!


End file.
